


Young Cat-astrophe

by Lilly2177



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bit sad, F/M, adrien is an adorable two year old, but fluffy, honestly the first part is fluff with young adrien and his mother, i adore young adrien, so cute, this story ran away with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 03:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly2177/pseuds/Lilly2177
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Adrien Agreste is a cheeky little monster. At least he was when his mother was around. They had some great moments back then. Back before everything changed. Back in those days, Adrien was carefree and didn't mind looking like a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t help it… I had to do this… I just had too. It was too sweet to pass up.  
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> And no, I don’t know Mrs Agreste’s actual name so I got my friend to tell me what I should name her. She said Claire so in this fic, Adrien’s mum is called Claire.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug…

“Tsk, tsk. Oh Adrien…” Mrs Agreste sighed.

  
Adrien looked up from what he was doing at the sound of his mother’s voice. Seeing he had been caught he quickly put on an innocent look, smiling up at her toothily and holding up her lipstick as a peace offering. “Hi mummy…” He said happily.

   
Claire tried to keep a straight face, but seeing her son draped clumsily in one of her dresses, bracelets hanging by the dozen off his tiny wrists and face covered in various makeup products with little cat ears perched on top of his head just made her want to laugh out loud. She shook her head at him and smiled in return. “Adrien, my little kitten, whatever are you doing?”

  
Adrien grinned at her again, showing off his tiny front teeth. “I’m practising! Daddy said I can! That way I can wear pretty things too and Daddy will take pictures of me.” Adrien explained and his mother let out a chuckle.  
“Oh my darling boy… Here, let’s go take a picture now, shall we?” Claire suggested, taking Adrien’s hand and watching the way his tiny face lit up in delight. 

  
Together, mother and son walked, or in Adrien’s case, waddled clumsily in his too large dress, down the hallway to Gabriel’s study. “Oh. Daddy’s not here. He must be at work. It’s ok, he left the camera in here though so we can take some pictures and show them to him later, alright?” Claire said, to her excited two-year old.

   
“Ok!” Adrien bounced happily before almost tripping over the dress which at that point had already fallen halfway off.

   
Claire pointed the camera at him. “Smile!” She said and Adrien did so, thus beginning his very first photoshoot.

  
Claire clicked away on the camera as Adrien pranced about the room, striking various poses he had seen other’s do, ones that seemed ridiculous with his small body. The door opened just then and Nathalie popped her head in. “Oh. Sorry to bother you two.” She said and the two Agreste’s looked up at her startled. “It’s just that Gabriel called and said he would be home late tonight. His meeting started later than usual.” She informed Claire, before turning to leave.

   
“Wait!” Claire called.

   
Nathalie stopped and turned to Claire, who was holding the camera out to her, smiling. “Can you take a picture of us before Adrien goes to take his bath?”

  
Nathalie took the camera and Claire made her way over to Adrien, crouching down and pulling him close. She aimed the camera at the pair and took a couple of photos before handing the camera back and silently leaving the room, smiling privately to herself. Claire stood up. “Well come on kitten, let’s go give you a bath. Go take the dress and the bracelets off now and come to the bathroom.” She told him and Adrien grinned and nodded, taking off with his tiny little legs and consequently falling over the red and black spotted dress and getting tangled in it.

 

His mother sighed and shook her head at him, smiling fondly at her son. Leaning down she lifted him up and set him on his feet again before going to the bathroom and running the water for his bath. She hummed to herself as the bath slowly filled up with warm water. Adrien raced into the bathroom, the only sign of his previous adventure was the lipstick still drawn all over his face. “I’m ready for my bath now Mummy!” He announced.

  
Mama Agreste smiled at him and lifted him into the bath. She grabbed a cloth and gently wiped at Adrien’s face to remove the makeup. It proved to be easier said than done as Adrien was more interested in playing with his floating toys than having his face cleaned. She achieved it eventually and then cleaned the rest of him while he splashed about in the water. Now almost as wet as her son, Claire turned around to grab a towel for Adrien to hop out into. There was a loud splash and she jumped back around just to find Adrien blinking up at her, his blonde hair dripping wet and falling into his eyes. “Oh Adrien! Now we’ll have to dry your hair before you go to bed or else you’ll catch a cold tonight and that won’t be much fun at all, will it?” Claire exclaimed and Adrien just giggled cutely in reply.

   
Lifting him out of the bath and setting him down on the floor towel, Adrien’s mum wrapped the towel tightly around him, rubbing all the excess water away in the process. “Come on my cheeky little monster, let’s go find you some pyjamas!” Claire picked up her towel-wrapped Adrien-roll and carried him to his bedroom.

  
She put him down on the floor and turned to his chest of drawers and pulled out a pair of pyjamas with little cars all over them. Taking Adrien’s towel, she helped him into his pyjamas before taking him back to the bathroom. “Sit here.” She said pointing at the bathroom counter.

   
Adrien climbed up onto the counter from the bathtub and sat on the edge of it, facing his mum. She took her hairdryer from its spot hanging on the wall. Singing softly to him, she started blowing his hair dry. Little Adrien sat quietly, enjoying the sound of his mother’s voice and the warmth coming from the hairdryer. “Mummy?” He asked suddenly and she paused from drying his hair.

  
“Yes Adrien?” She asked, looking down at his sombre little face.

   
“Will you always, always be here with me?” He asked.

   
“Of course I will darling.” She replied easily.

   
“Do you promise?” Adrien asked urgently, glancing up at his mother worriedly.

   
She smiled and turned him around so that they were both facing the mirror. Wrapping her arms around him she rested her head on top of his now dry one. They stood there staring at their reflections as she said, “Of course, Kitten.”

  
_She promised she would never leave…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not mean for it to get that sad in the end. I’m serious. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! There will be another chapter out soon!  
> If you liked it, make sure you comment, subscribe if you want to see more or just do whatever. ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skips forward and now Adrien is a teenager and is going to school with his friends. Things are going well until his teacher assigns a project that brings back memories of the past. But maybe, just maybe, this project will bring another special person into his life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I decided I might do one more chapter of this.  
> Disclaimer: I still don’t own… Enough said.

_A bit from the last chapter:_  
“Mummy?”

  
“Yes Adrien?”

  
“Will you always, always be here with me?”

  
“Of course I will darling.” She replied easily.

  
“Do you promise?” Adrien asked urgently, glancing up at his mother worriedly.

  
She smiled and turned him around so that they were both facing the mirror. Wrapping her arms around him she rested her head on top of his now dry head. They stood there staring at their reflections as she said, “Of course, Kitten.”

  
_She promised she would never leave…_

* * *

It had started out as a simple class project, that’s all it was. It was simple, really. It shouldn’t have been a problem. Except there was.

  
The project was easy enough to do. Just ask your parents to find a picture of you from zero to five years old. The only catch was that they couldn’t actually see the photo until they presented it to the class. Meaning, Adrien had no idea what photo Nathalie picked out for him (his father was too busy to do it, of course).

  
He knew he shouldn’t have been worried. Nathalie wouldn’t have picked an embarrassing one of him. Yet nothing could have prepared him for this. The photo she did pick out made Adrien’s heart hurt more than an embarrassing picture would have.

  
He had gone right after Marinette. Her photo was of when she was still crawling and she was hugging a huge teddy bear and smiling happily at the camera. Adrien remembered smiling fondly when Marinette showed her picture. She had been rather chubby then and had the biggest blue eyes he had ever seen on any child of that age.

  
However, his happy mood had vanished as soon as he took his picture out and he was left staring blankly at his photo as a billions thoughts and memories all rushed through him all at once. The picture wasn’t overly complicated or set up. It showed Adrien at two years old. He was wearing a spotted dress that dragged way out behind him. Adrien thought that it resembled Ladybug. He hadn’t noticed it when he was young, he was too absorbed in everything else. Besides, he didn’t know her back then. He didn’t know how amazing she was.

  
Two-year-old Adrien was grinning at the camera, positively shining with joy. His arms were covered in bracelets up to his shoulders and his face had a lip sticked smile painted on, cheeks covered with pink powder and eyes looking like a sleep-deprived raccoon.

  
He was striking a pose in that picture too. One tiny arm hand on his hip and the other he held beneath his chin. It was a pose that looked silly with his two-year-old self.

  
The picture was harmless enough. Just a child having fun.

  
Except the fact that it brought back so many memories of that day. Of his mother… of their promise.

  
Adrien stood in front of the class, seemingly lost in his own little world as he stared at his picture. The class was getting slightly worried as he hadn’t turned his picture around to show them yet. “Adrien are you ok?” His teacher asked.

  
Adrien was suddenly brought back to reality. It was only then he became aware that his hands were trembling as he clutched to the picture as if it might try fly away from him. He hung on to it like his life depended on it. In a way, it sort of did. He felt that if he let go of the photo, he would be letting go of all those memories. Letting them go so that he might never remember them again. But he wanted to remember them.

  
He wanted to remember them, he wanted to remember his mother. If he didn’t, he felt he’d go insane. His eyes filled with unbidden tears and he clutched the picture tighter. She promised she would never leave…

  
Choking on a sob, Adrien shook his head violently trying to clear his head and stop the tears that were now falling from his eyes. He wiped his eyes and sat back down at his desk, still holding onto the picture of him at two-years-old. Resting his head on the desk, he took a deep shaky breath to try calm himself down.

  
“Dude, you ok?” Nino asked, putting a hand on his shoulder and trying to peer into his friend’s face.

 

Adrien nodded. “Y-yeah. I’m fine.” He muttered.

  
Marinette shared a worried look with Alya just as the bell went. The class grabbed their books and homework and filtered out of the class, glancing at the distressed teen in sympathy as they went. Marinette slowly packed her stuff up, waiting for most of the class to disappear. She grabbed her stuff but paused next to Adrien’s desk. Alya grabbed Nino on her way out, ignoring his protests and gesturing to him to just let the two be alone for a moment. The teacher looked briefly at them before also walking out of the classroom to get her lunch, leaving Marinette and Adrien as the only ones in the room.

  
“Adrien?” Marinette whispered, kneeling down beside him and putting a hand on his knee, while also simultaneously trying to not blow up over the fact that she was touching Adrien. Focus, Marinette. Help him.

  
Adrien looked up and saw the kind face of a friend but the smile of his mother. He felt much calmer now but he twisted around anyway and slid off his seat next to Marinette, wrapping his arms around her. He held on tight, resting his forehead on her shoulder. Marinette sighed softly and patted his head and back comfortingly. “I’m here to listen if you want to talk about it.” She told him quietly. “I won’t leave if you don’t want me too.”

  
Adrien looked up at Marinette with wide eyes and she stared back at him. “Do you- do you promise?” He asked.

  
“Of course I do.” She answered and Adrien hugged her even tighter.

  
_She made a promise and she kept that promise. She never left him. She stayed. Forever and always…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously did not mean for it to be quite so sad or to turn out like that. It wasn’t even meant to have this second chapter. It was meant to be just a short one-shot. Pure fluff. But nooo…. my brain decided it didn’t want that and so… here we are!  
> I hope you enjoyed this little two-shot! I actually rather like it.  
> Thanks to all the people who read or commented or whatever on the last chapter. It means a lot to me. :)  
> Tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> I did not mean for it to get that sad in the end. I’m serious. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! There will be another chapter out soon!  
> If you liked it, make sure you comment, subscribe if you want to see more or just do whatever. ^.^


End file.
